


Crochet Angel [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cursed Castiel, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sam/Rowena friendship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Sharing a Bed, This is not the crack piece or fluff you would expect, Unlikely Friendships, just trust me and read it, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: In his defense, the Men of Letters archive seemed not only a collection of artifacts and files, but a general storage room with boxes of perfectly normal, though excess, items from someone else’s basement.Clearly, in hindsight, the doll was not someone’s junk.“How do you feel?” Sam had worried, face huge from his perspective.He was just under a foot tall and made of yarn and cotton, how did they think he felt? [Length: 1hr 20mins]





	Crochet Angel [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePlaidFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlaidFox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crochet Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061556) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



****

**Text** : [Crochet Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061556)

 **Author/Reader:** Tenoko1

 **Rating** : T

 **Note #1** : This was my first time doing a Scottish accent, so bear that in mind. Rowena's accent also came out a bit more hard Scottish than she uses in the show, but.

**Summary:**

> In his defense, the Men of Letters archive seemed not only a collection of artifacts and files, but a general storage room with boxes of perfectly normal, though excess, items from someone else’s basement.
> 
> Clearly, in hindsight, the doll was not someone’s junk.
> 
> “How do you feel?” Sam had worried, face huge from his perspective.
> 
> He was just under a foot tall and made of yarn and cotton, how did they _think_ he felt?

**Length:** 1hr 20mins _  
_

**Files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/b2uc27nrcrbdbct/SPN_Crochet_Angel_mp3.zip/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i2noj13om5h2nym/SPN_Crochet_Angel_m4b.zip/file)


End file.
